


Elven Magic

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Elven Magic

Standing in the middle of the company you saw of the Elvenking glaring Thorin, tapping your foot against the ground you were growing impatient pushing past Bofur and Dwalin you placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder and pulled him back looking him in the eyes you whispered: “I’ll handle this.”

 

Looking up at the Elvenking you tucked your hair behind your ears so he could see the tips of them showing him you were his kin, raising an eyebrow at you he moved a little in his throne, “Right here, right now I put the offer out I don’t want to chase you down, I know you see it. You run with me and I can cut you free, out of the drudgery and walls you keep in. So trade that typical for something colourful and if it’s crazy, live a little crazy. You can play it sensible, a king of conventional or you can risk it all and see.”

 

Leaning forward he tilted his head to the side as you continued, “Don’t you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play ‘Cause I got what you need, So come with me and take the ride It’ll take you to the other side 'Cause you can do like you do. Or you can do like me Stay in the cage, or you’ll finally take the key Oh, damn! Suddenly you’re free to fly It’ll take you to the other side.”

 

Standing up he descended from his throne and stood in front of you “Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in, Well I hate to tell you, but it just won’t happen So thanks, but no I think I’m good to go 'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I’m trapped in.” What are they saying you heard Golin muttering, but the King spoke on “Now I admire you, and that whole show you do You’re onto something, really it’s something! But I live among the swells, and we don’t pick up peanut shells I’ll have to leave that up to you. Stepping away from you he looked over the company then back you speaking again ”Don’t you know that I’m okay with this uptown part I get to play 'Cause I got what I need and I don’t want to take the ride I don’t need to see the other side So go and do like you do I’m good to do like me Ain’t in a cage, so I don’t need to take the key Oh, damn! Can’t you see I’m doing fine I don’t need to see the other side.“ 

 

Walking back up the steps to his throne you moved forward ”Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays.“ Thranduil stopped and turned giving you an icy stare ”If I were mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the town Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns.“ waving his hands some of the guards moved forward, dodging them ”But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little, Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it’ll wake you up and cure your aching take your walls and start 'em breaking.“ Being grabbed by the guard you looked up at the king ”Now that’s a deal that seems worth taking, but I guess I’ll leave that up to you.“

 

"Let them go” Thranduil spoke in common tongue, heading down the steps again he started circling you “Well it’s intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly, So what percentage of the show would I be taking?” thinking for a moment you finally replied “Fair enough, you’d want a piece of all the action, I’d give you seven, we could shake and make it happen” Laughing at you the King responded “I wasn’t born this morning, eighteen would be just fine” “Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime” The king thought for a second “Fifteen” “I’d do eight” “Twelve” Looking back at the King you said “Maybe nine” “Ten! And that’s my final offer or my dungeons await” Looking back at the company you winked at them and turned back to the Elvenking, extending your hand he matched it in a firm shake “Don’t you wanna get away to a whole new part you’re gonna play 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride, To the other side. So if you do like I do, So if you do like me Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key Oh, damn! Suddenly we’re free to fly, We’re going to the other side So if you do like I do (To the other side) So if you do like me (We’re going to the other side) 'Cause if we do we’re going to the other side We’re going to the other side” you both said together. Smiling down at you he asked, “join me for dinner?” Looking back to the company “only if they can come too” rolling his eyes he lead the way to the dining room, walking up to you Thorin asked, “How did you convince him?” Giggling at his shock expression you looked up at Thorin then back to Thranduil as a smile slide onto your face and said “Elven Magic.”


End file.
